


A Worthwhile Headache

by Lily_Rhonin



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Hangover, K/DA, Kissing, Theres way too many ships to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Ahri and the other have a meet and greet to attend, and afterwards decide to go to the club, where Ahri drinks a bit too much as she tries to ignore her feelings for their head dancer.





	A Worthwhile Headache

“Hey sleepy head, wake up.” Akali was jarred out of her sleep with a surprised yelp as Kai'sa’s voice sounded softly in her sleep; Akali would have been less startled if Kai'sa had shouted. She flailed, tangled in the sheets of her bed as she fought to the surface, gasping as she freed herself from their soft imprisonment. Kai'sa was looking down at her, an expression of amusement tickling her lips. “I called for dinner about 4 times now. Did an hour-long surprise meet-and-greet really tired you out that much?”

 

Akali sat up, staring blearily. “W- that was only an hour long?” she muttered. Kai'sa snorted. “Yes. It was just a little under 60 minutes and you got home, came up and passed out.”

“Oh.”

“Oh. Now come downstairs and eat.”

 

* * *

 

K/DA’s American penthouse was something to be the envy of most upper class. It was ridiculously large, and subsequently, ridiculously spacy. It was probably for the best. Akali might have been of legal age for most nefarious deeds, but she certainly didn’t act it. Now, she was swinging off the railing, landing on the main floor, and taking off for the kitchen. Eve silently thanked the fact her pathway was clear, or there would have been nothing but carnage in her wake. Kai'sa followed her down in a much more cool and collected manor, although that was not much of a compliment. She was running down the stairs at breakneck speeds. Had Eve not known her, she wouldn’t have cared. If Eve had known her less, she would have been concerned. However, Eve  _ knew _ Kai'sa, and she knew Kai'sa wasn’t one anyone could consider clumsy by any stretch of the imagination. Kai'sa was one of the most graceful and self-aware people Eve knew. All the same...she spared Kai'sa an arched eyebrow as she reeled around the corner and fired herself after Akali, hollering. 

Absolute children.

 

She sighed and went back to reading her magazine,  _ Fashion Today: A Look at Celebrity Trends _ . Across from her, reclining on a plush leather loveseat, Ahri was painting her nails, stopping to examine them every few minutes. They were both pointedly ignoring the crashing and yelling coming from the kitchen, until Eve finally sighed and looked at Ahri over the top of the magazine. “Foxy.”

“Bitch.”

“Slut. Are we going to let them destroy the kitchen? I’d honestly hate to have to go out and buy new dishes and silverware again. I babysat them last time.”

“Isn’t that your wife instigating that?”

Eve sighed, put her magazine on the coffee table separating them, and strode off, leaving Ahri to smirk after her at her nails dried.

 

Eve entered the kitchen and looked around. The scene that greeted her was about as much as she had expected. Akali was standing on the island throwing dried packets of ramyun after Kai'sa; Kai'sa was screeching and chucking them back. Akali’s plate was on the ground, smashed. And they were both yelling like absolute fucking idiots. Eve sighed, leaned against the arch entrance. Waiting. Kai'sa was the first to notice her and stood there, frozen, a ramyun packet in her hand, held just over her head in preparation for a well aimed chuck. A ramyun packet bounced off her forehead before Akali finally turned, her mouth in an o that Eve would have normally called cute. She glared at them both as Akali slowly climbed off the countertop, before offering a cheeky wave.  

Kai'sa coughed quietly. “I’m gonna go do the dishes.”

Eve held up a hand. “Not so fast. What did Ahri say about throwing food?” Akali scrunched her face. “She said don’t make a mess. It’s still packaged, we just pick it up, see?” She leaned down and swiped a packet of ramyun off the floor before offering it in Eve’s direction. Eve sighed. “That’s not the point and you know it. And you broke your plate. We just replaced all our dishware less than a month ago due to...similar circumstances.”

“Oh. Oops.”

“Oops.” Eve pushed the word between her teeth, trying to stay calm. She closed her eyes for a second before opening them and looking between the two girls. “Okay, well, oops away, but you two need to oops this mess out before I kill both of you.” 

Kai'sa grinned sheepishly. “Don’t worry, we’ll get things straightened up.”   
“Good.”

Eve straightened herself, turning to leave before pausing. “Don’t forget we have another meet and greet tomorrow...so, dear.” she shot Akali a hard stare. “Try not to stay up too late again.”

 

* * *

 

“K D A!  K D A! K D A! K D A” Kai'sa paced in the dressing room as desperate assistants tried to hold her in place long enough for the makeup artists to do their job. The rest of K/DA had already costumed up, Eve and Ahri sitting in their respective styling chairs; Akali was...sort of sitting. As much as Akali could sit. Ahri was watching Kai'sa with a sympathetic gaze as her makeup artists stepped away and began packing up. “Nervous love?”

Kai'sa nodded mutely as her artists finally gave up and began to move out of the room. Eve followed them out to begin directing preparations as Akali leaped from her chair, finally free of assistants and the artists, followed her. Ahri leaned forward. “What has you so nervous at these things? We’ve been to a lot of them at this point.” 

Kai'sa sighed and forced herself to stop pacing. “Honestly, I don’t know. You’re right. We’ve done these a lot. I guess I’m always just nervous fans wont...won’t...I don’t know. Get what they’re expecting of me?”

 

Ahri reached forward, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer- and Kai'sa let her, sinking down into her friends embrace as the gumiho hugged her tightly. “Kai, you know ur fans adore you. You’re an amazing dancer, and you’ve proved this to them over and over. You’re flawless at concerts and you’re never afraid to show off your moves on sets. Hell, all of K/DA thinks you’re great. You are, really.” she pushed Kai'sa up just enough she could look into the dancers eyes, and smiled. “You wouldn’t be here if you weren't one of the best dancers I’ve personally ever seen. And you’re constantly improving.”

 

Kai'sa felt her face grow warm. This was lofty praise from the group’s leader, and she still didn't feel as if she deserved it. All the same, she bowed her head and offered Ahri a small smile. “Thank you, Ahri. You’re the best.” Ahri chuckled and leaned in, giving Kai'sa a peck on the forehead. “Of course I am! Now let's get out there before Eve drags us.”

 

* * *

 

The meet and greet went surprisingly smoothly. Kai'sa was able to wrangle her nerves under control and only spent about half the time red in the face, instead of the whole time, which the rest of K/DA could only count as a victory. As they gathered to leave, taking a bow to the excited crowd as security surrounded them to offer an escort off the stage, Akali turned to Ahri. 

 

“I’m gonna head home straight from here, if you don’t mind. I’m assuming you still planned to host the afterparty at the club, right?” 

Ahri nodded, frowning as they were herded off the stage. “Yeah, I even reserved a VIP lounge- are you telling me you wont be there?”   
Akali shook her head. “Oh no, I’m going to come, just later. I had some stuff I wanted to work on.”

Ahri blinked and turned to look in Eve’s direction, who was trailing just an inch behind the freestyler. “Are you going with her?” 

“Oh, no.” Eve was now beside Akali, looking away, over Ahri’s shoulder. “I’ll be heading there early actually. Sona is going to be there and I need to catch her up on all the go- news. I mean news.” 

 

Ahri chuckled. “Alright, well, I need to go get this stage makeup off me, it feels oppressive. I’ll see you at the party then.” They parted ways as soon as they were in the back; Eve and Akali heading off to leave, and Ahri and Kai'sa heading back to the stage room where they were instantly swarmed by assistants assisting them with their makeup and dress. Ahri gave a long sigh of relief as the stage makeup was removed and replaced with a far gentler every day version of her regular, while Kai'sa had dismissed her assistants after her own makeup was removed and was hunting through her costume chest. So it should have been no surprise to Ahri when she started removing her stage costume. However, Ahri had turned around in her chair, and turned to open her mouth and found Kai'sa partially naked.

Her mouth froze in a distinct o shape as she found herself staring, and then turning bright red. “Uh-” was all that escaped. 

 

Kai'sa turned and gave her a curious look, dressed in nothing but a scant pair of panties and plain black lacy bra. “Ahri? Are you okay, did something happen?” The gumiho swallowed. Why the hell did she feel like she’d just been hit over the head? She’d seen pretty much everyone in K/DA naked at some point. They often had to get dressed in the same room during concerts and other events. This, however, was Ahri’s first time actually seeing Kai'sa, and, well...gods was she stunning. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. “Uh, nothing, sorry, Just had a break in thought.” Kai'sa was now pulling a pair of sleek white yoga pants, a pale gold stripe running down each leg. “Ah, it happens. Hey, thanks for...what you said earlier. Before the meet and greet started, you know. That was really helpful. I appreciate it.” 

 

She looked up, her top still relatively naked. “I still feel inadequate a lot, but you’re right, I have been trying to improve, and I think I have been.”

Ahri coughed, trying to bring herself into a sustainable state of mind. “Um, yeah, no problem. I did mean it.”

Kai'sa smiled and nodded, slipping a matching short top over her head. “Yeah I know, that’s why I appreciate it. You’re a great friend. I’m glad I met you. I’m glad I met all of you, actually. My life is really good right now. It’s a lot of stress, but it’s good.”

 

Ahri stood quickly, giving her a nod. She’d already been changed to her more casual attire, although it was still rather fetching. A billowing, beautiful blouse with a steep v neck that met just below the space between her breasts, crosshatched with more white cloth, and a dark pair of distressed skinny jegging-type pants that ended just above her ankles. “I’ll be outside, I uh, just got a message the uh, driver is here.” she managed out before making a break for the door and slamming it behind her. 

 

The drive to the club was extremely awkward for Ahri. She wasn’t sure why she suddenly found herself unable to form words in the presence of the lead dancer. Normally, words flowed easily between them, like water. Now, Kai'sa was chatting away, and Ahri found herself simply sitting beside her, not responding.

 

As they entered the club and made their way to the VIP section, Ahri found herself finally loosening up. The music was loud, pulsing; it was a welcoming distraction from Kai'sa, was holding her hand, leading ther through the press of bodies around them. The crowds thinned as they reached their destination; only the most elite ever rented booths here, so the only people outside of them, really, were the staff, largely waiters and bouncers. They were ushered into their booth with little delay, and Ahri found herself sitting across from Eve, who was calmly chatting away to a beautiful, pale-skinned woman with flowing greenish-blue hair. They both looked up as Kai'sa sat down practically on top of Ahri, both offering a welcoming smile. “Hey, Bokkie! Hey, bitch.” Eve greeted, a smirk colouring her face. “I pulled Sona in here on her break, this is going to be a good night, she’s off soon too.”

 

Sona dipped her head in greeting, and signed something to Eve. Eve nodded and turned again to Ahri. “She says she’ll actually be off early, she’s done, sorry. That means we get more time!” Eve looked to Sona. “Have you met my wi- Akali yet? She’s gonna love you. Wait no, of course she hasn’t.” Eve looked down at her phone and started pecking at the screen furiously. Ahri had to laugh a little. She wasn’t sure she’d seen Eve this wired up in a long time. It was another welcome distraction from the pressing weight on her lap, Kai'sa’s body suddenly heavier than normal.  _ Gods, why am I so hyper-aware of things right now? I don’t like feeling like this. _

 

Eve suddenly shot to her feet, grabbing Sona’s wrist. “Akali’s on her way here, we’re gonna go yoink her before she gets distracted or something. We’ll be back in a few!” Ahri winced as she was acutely aware she was alone with Kai'sa again. The dancer’s long, powerful legs were laid neatly across Ahri’s, although she had them tucked onto the couch so that their legs were not tangled. Ahri felt her breath catch as she studied them a bit too intently, sensing Kai'sa turning and looking down at her. 

 

“Are my legs really that fascinating, foxy?” Kai'sa’s voice came amused, close to her ear. Ahri chuckled nervously. “You’re fascinating, actually.”

Kai'sa tilted her head, a light blush barely detectable under the dark violet lights of the club. “Am I, now? Are you just trying to inflate my head enough that I explode now?”

Ahri found herself laughing. “No! I don’t want you to explode. You’re just...really pretty.”

Kai'sa gave an embarrassed squeal, burying her head in Ahri’s neck. “Don’t say things like that, gumiho! I really will!”

 

Ahri was saved from embarrassing herself further as Eve, Akali, and Sona swung around the corner, Akali ahead of the other two as she fired herself in, eyes bright with excitement. “Ahri have you met Sona yet? Oh my GODS I had no idea you guys new DJ Sona! This is amazing!”

Eve was rolling her eyes at Akali’s hyperactive display, although it was worth noting that her lips were twitching into a smile. Sona signed something to Eve, who gave a low chuckle. “Yeah...she’s adorable isn’t she.” Eve murmured, barely audible over beating of the music. From where she was now laying on Ahri’s lap, Kai'sa gave a chuff. “Ew you guys are SO mushy!”

Eve offered her and look of mock annoyance. “Oh be quiet Bokkie, I’m not being mushy!”

 

With a weak laugh, Ahri couldn’t help but chime in. “Eve, for Eve, you’re being pretty mushy.”

“Okay, bitch, nobody asked you.” Eve huffed, plopping herself down on the couch across; in a similar fashion to Kai'sa, she laid herself across Eve, eyes still sparkling excitedly. “So are you always here Sona? Damn this is so cool! Do you like, work here, or do you travel a lot? Do you party a lot? Do you-” 

“Hon,” Eve covered Akali’s mouth lightly with one hand, leaning in to give her a knowing look. “If you want to talk to Sona you’re going to have to slow down.” 

Akali was still talking into Eve’s hand, although she seemed to take the hint finally, her speech slowing. The three of them began conversing, Eve translating for Sona.

 

Ahri sighed, smiling, calling for the waiter standing just outside. Everyone ordered drinks, Ahri a few too many, although everyone was buzzed by the time they made their way to the dance floor. Ahri was able to temporarily lose herself in the music as she let herself move into autopilot, moving to the music without a thought until she suddenly felt arms wrapping around her. She opened her eyes to see Kai'sa. Grinning at her. Gods that smile. Eve and Akali and Sona were there right behind her, thankfully- they weren’t alone. “Come on, we’re all gonna dance one more and then head back to the booth. Don’t be a stranger!”

Ahri found herself smiling. Stranger? That was the last thing she wanted to be here.

 

* * *

 

By the time they were back at their penthouse, Ahri could feel she was going to regret things later. A headache had settled right behind her temples and it felt like a hot inferno, growing and growing with each passing moment. So when she finally dragged herself and collapsed into her bed, she couldn’t exactly say she was impressed when Akali opened her door- a little too loudly. She moaned and rolled her covers over her face. “What do you want, Akali.”

 

Akali walked up, setting a bottle of meds and some water on her bedside table. “Eve told me to bring these to you, she said you might want ‘em later. Don’t worry, I’m not staying.” Ahri dimly noted Akali herself sounded a bit tipsy, although it was barely detectable. It was amusing- Akali wasn’t one to drink frequently, but when she did, something stupid always arose from it. This was one of the few nights she hadn’t made a total fool of herself- something Ahri noted with all the love in her heart. But it was undeniable Akali WAS a fool. This was Ahri’s last conscious thought before she slid into sleep’s welcomed embrace.

 

* * *

 

The later that morning was hangover hell, and Ahri was immensely grateful to both Akali and Eve for the quick access to meds and a drink. After thirty minutes or so, she was able to sit upright without terrible nausea and shooting cranial pain. She sighed and yawned, trying not to acknowledge her stiff body. Why on earth did she always do this to herself? 

 

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when her door quietly and slowly opened, and Kai'sa stepped in, holding a tray heaped high with warm breakfasty foods; scrambled eggs, rice, chopped fruit and some sweet tarts. But the most delicious looking thing there was Kai'sa’s smiled, and it sobered her up quickly. She propped herself upright in her bed, giving Kai'sa a sheepish, tired smile in return. “I brought you breakfast!” Kai'sa was beaming; god. Ahri’s heart skipped a beat. “I see that. Thank you Ka.”

“No problem.” Kai'sa chirped, carefully shoving her glass and meds out of the way of the way as she set the tray down on Ahri’s bedside table. 

 

Ahri was far hungrier than she anticipated, and scarfed down just about everything Kai'sa had brought except one tart, which she didn’t have the room for; she was stuffed, and didn’t want to give herself a stomach ache. The headache was receding, but she didn’t want to risk more pain, as much as the food helped. Kai'sa was sitting on the edge of the end of her bed, watching with an amused expression. “Feeling a bit better now?”

Ahri nodded gratefully. “Much better, thank you. You’re far too good to me.”

Kai'sa threw her head back and laughed; Ahri watched her, absolutely bewitched by the way in which her laugh came so easily, her chest rising and falling, crinkles forming in the corners of her eyes and mouth as she smiled. “Good to you? Ahri, we care about you. You’re the backbone of this group. Well, we all contribute, but you started all this. We wouldn’t be here without you, you’re our friend and leader.”

 

Ahri looked away, smiling. “I appreciate the kind words, Kai. And the food.” she looked up, laughing along with Kai. Kai suddenly moved forward, snuggling into Ahri’s chest. “Never a problem, gumiho.” Ahri, for her part, couldn’t help the shiver that rode her spine to it’s base and through her tail; she unconsciously pinner her ears, annoyed with herself. And yet….she embraced Kai'sa, pulling the dancer in close, and then….she leaned down, foregoing Kai'sa’s forehead and planting a long, soft kiss straight on her lips. She had to admit to herself that she was mildly surprised when Kai'sa didn’t pull away immediately, and only did so slowly, looking up at Ahri, surprised. “Ahri?”

“I- sorry, did I overstep?”

Kai'sa blinked slowly, and then shook her head. “Would you…” She suddenly looked shy. “Gumiho...you can...do it again if you want.”

 

Ahri stared at her, then smiled. She didn’t give Kai'sa a verbal reply, and instead leaned in and kissed Kai'sa again, holding her head with both hands. Then she leaned back, studying Kai'sa. “Like that?”

Kai'sa grinned like a fool, her silky soft lips curling. “Just like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well fuck why are ALL these ships good? I need help, gods lol. I wanted to write something cute and soft because Kai'sa is cute and soft and totally deserves some good wholesome things. Probably gonna write smut smut too though, sorry not sorry.
> 
> edit: Sorry about the misspell, It's been autocorrecting to 'Sai' for some reason and I just kinda subconsciously picked up since it was so small. All corrected I think! Pro tip @ myself; add weird names google docs doesn't like to the dictionary so it doesn't make up its own shit :v)


End file.
